Niklas Kronwall
Swdish | birth_date = | birth_place = Stockholm, SWE | career_start = 1999 | draft = 29 | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | nickname = Kronner Nik, Jr. | image = Niklas Kronwall.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Niklas Kronwall (born January 12, 1981 in Viksjö, Järfälla) is a Swedish professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has gained notoriety for being an open ice hitter and started his career in Järfälla HC. He is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Nik, Jr." (in reference to fellow Swede and Red Wing Nicklas Lidström). His younger brother Staffan plays for the Washington Capitals organization. Playing career Niklas Kronwall was selected in the 1st round, 29th overall, in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings. He continued to play for Djurgårdens IF until he came to North America in 2003. He played 20 games for Detroit in the 2003–04 season, scoring one goal and four assists for five points, to go along with 16 penalty minutes. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Kronwall played a complete season for the Grand Rapids Griffins, the Red Wings' top affiliate in the American Hockey League (AHL). He notched 13 goals and 40 assists in 76 games while also playing a solid defense. For his efforts, Kronwall was awarded the Eddie Shore Award as the top defenceman in the AHL. Kronwall was injured in an exhibition game against Colorado Avalanche in September 2005 and missed more than half of the 2005–06 season with a serious knee injury. In late 2005, he was named member of the Swedish Olympic Team but dropped out in early 2006 because of his injured knee. When Mattias Öhlund was injured against Switzerland, Kronwall was called in to replace him. He also played at the IIHF 2006 World Championship to win the other international gold medal. This makes him one of only eight players who have won both Olympic and World Cup gold the same year. He won the Stanley Cup with the Red Wings in 2008. He also led all defencemen in scoring with 15 points in the 2008 playoffs. Niklas Kronwall is most known for his feature of "kronwalling" other players while on the defence. A Kronwall is a technical term for a powerful yet clean hit/tackle. Many of the Kronwall cases has involved the "victim" looking down at his feet moments before Kronwall has impacted them. Awards *Elitserien champion with Djurgårdens IF in 2000 and 2001. *Elitserien Junior Hockey Player of the Year in 2000. *Silver medal at the World Championships in 2003. *Awarded the Eddie Shore Award (Outstanding Defenceman) in 2005. *Named to the AHL First All-Star Team in 2005. *Gold medal at the Winter Olympics in 2006. *Gold medal at the World Championships in 2006. *Named MVP and Best Defender in World Championships in 2006. *Named to the World Championship All-Star Team in 2006. *Stanley Cup with the Detroit Red Wings in 2008. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:2006 Olympian Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Swedish hockey players Category:Djurgårdens IF player Category:Grand Rapids Griffins player